


scared to love

by byulyjh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Museums, statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: jaehyun a nightguard xx doyoung the statuewhere jaehyun need to cover taeyong's duty and he found something weird about this one statue





	scared to love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dojae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojae/gifts).



> this ideas thanks to my co-dojaes <3 uwu sorry if this a crap

Its Jaehyun 3rd night at the museum.Usually hes taking care of the cctv room and keeping eyes on peoples who come and go into the museum but his boss , Ten , asked him to be a nightguard as his co-workers Lee Taeyong having an emergency and cant be on duty. A loyal worker Jaehyun is , he take the job and leave Yuta alone in the cctv room.The museum isnt so big , it just in decent size and didnt take long for him to tour around at night. The museum doesnt have the creepy vibes since all the lights are on and the walls was all white but jaehyun somehow still feel scared whenever he pass by some statues section. He always have this kind of feeling like someone watching him doing his duty.For example , the first night he walking around the statues section , he heard someone laugh as he stumbles.He completely confident that there are people watching him but when he move around theres no one beside him and the statues . His second night , he walk there as what he do last night , and he heard someone try hard not to laugh and its make a slow chuckles sounds.Jaehyun doesnt have the nerves to look at the statue so he just walk pass by it.But today , he really want to know from where the sound is coming.Its bothering him since the last few days.

 

"Jae,where are you going? Its still early man" Yuta asked when he saw Jaehyun packing his stuff getting ready to go somewhere 

"Have works to do ,," 

Before Yuta can reply Jaehyun quickly shut the door and walk outside with his bag and a bottle of water.

Jaehyun went to the old restaurant nearby to full his stomach before he going to meet whatever the thing is,he need to get ready.After he got his ordered food , Jaehyun quickly shoved it down to his mouth before someone bugging him

"Dont go near him" He said 

"Its dangerous" He saif again 

Jaehyun quickly turned his head and look at the person who has been throwing warning here and there.Surprisingly , the man was actually talking to him and it just make Jaehyun feel the goosebumps. 

"W-what are you talking about?" Jaehyun asked , his mind now fully focus at the old man , waiting for him to answer 

"The statue , its have soul"

Jaehyun was shocked that the old man know something about the statue and yeah , he got curious 

"The museum have 3 statues , which one are you talking about ?" 

Instead of answering , the old man suddenly stand up and walk over to jaehyun before he handing him a necklace with a green pearl on it . As jaehyun want to ask more , the old man already walk outside the restaurant leaving the confuse jaehyun alone .

**

The warning seems doesnt bother Jaehyun enough.Instead , jaehyun sure he will got something tonight.He doesnt believe in ghost or whatever related to spirits.He walk pass by his monitor room to make sure Yuta was there but instead he find a sleepy Yuta.Jaehyun shake his head before heading out to the statues section.The air suddenly become cold but it didnt stop him.As he arrived at the section , he quickly examined all three statues . 

The first one , it was a statue of a famous person who fight for chinese rights in 1360.He look soft though but Jaehyun sure he wasnt the one who has been bothering him. 

The second one, it was a statue of an artist , clearly showing his works at the board beside him and more tragic was he died when he do an art for his wife 

The third statue , it does look weird . This is the only statue who got a nice figure and look like a real person , doesnt look like carved at all . The history for this statue isnt clear and its make Jaehyun think why would Ten put the statue here . But then , he realized something . 

The statue eyes flickered and the corner of his moutb move . 

Jaehyun take a stepback before he go back infront of the statue to make sure what he saw is right . Jaehyun quickly take the flaslight inside his bagpack and shove it infront of the statue's eyes and what happened next make jaehyun's blood rush 

"God , thats hurt . I cant see" the statue spoke 

Jaehyun switch off his flashlight before he getting ready to run . This is his first time encounter with something like this and its scared the hell out of him.

"W-wait !! im not hurting you" 

Jaehyun stop before he turn back and look at the statue,this time, the statue look at him .HE IS MOVING. Jaehyun immediately scream "i dont play with satan" and chant it for like hundreds time before he heard that the statue is laughing at him.Jaehyun stop chanting and come close to the statue . 

"A-are you seriously alive" Jaehyun asked 

"As you can see im actually a statue and i also have no idea why would i be alive in this crappy museum and plus , my statues friends over there doesnt want to talk with me" he said while pointing at the other statues

"t-They alive???" jaehyun asked , shocked 

"theyre but i dont know they said they hate you so they want to act like they died" he said , chuckles 

"why would they hate me?" 

"They said you always walk here by night and its actually bothering because the last worker doesnt do his duty at all" 

Jaehyun nod , understand . 

"Then , why are you not scared of me?" jaehyun asked

"i dont know though , you look cute hahahahha" 

"oh by the way , your boss or workers got my name wrong , its not dayong is Doyoung" 

Jaehyun nod slightly . 

"This is so unreal , i hope this is a dream" jaehyun said

"no dear , it wasnt dream ... come try touch me" doyoung said while trying to convinced jaehyun it was okay to touch him 

jaehyun slowly walk near to doyoung and slightly touch his hand then his fingers then his face 

"youre cold as fuck" jaehyun said , shocked 

"yeah i know , its been a long time since warm hand touch me .... its feel nice though" doyoung said , smiling

perhaps , this is jaehyun first time saw the statue smile that it make his heart want to combust. 

"So , what make you think you can bother me on my first night?" jaehyun ask 

Doyoung laugh , its sounds like a music to jaehyun's ear.

"nah , you look quiet stress and then you stumble so i cant help but to laugh and plus your face after you heard me laughing , probably the most precious" 

this time , jaehyun laugh with him . 

"i cant believe i talk with a statue ,, my friends would call me freak if i told this to them" jaehyun sigh slowly before he can feel someone patting his back 

Now that doyoung and him was so close , jaehyun just figure how beautiful doyoung is . His eyes look shining,his hair is pitchful black , his smile is gummy and his voices is the most important because jaehyun sure he cant sleep after tonight because he will think about doyoung . He knows its crazy to fall in love in instant and mostly with a statue . He knows its dangerous , he knows its going to hurt him 

"Dont look at me that long , im embarrased" doyoung said , turning his head away from jaehyun and its make jaehyun slowly laugh 

"Also , mr.nightguard , i have a secret" doyoung said , eyes beaming from excited 

"my name is jaehyun by the way and yeah what is it?" 

"the japanese man , your friend maybe ? i think he has a lover in here" 

Jaehyun know right away that he is talking about Yuta.The museum isnt big to have so much workers and honestly Yuta is the only Japanese worker at here 

"What ? lover ?? Yuta has a lover ? who??" 

"I dont know who his lover is , but one day , he came here with his lover and they kiss in front of me .. Honestly , its grossed to watch but its been long time since i last saw this kind of romantic drama" 

Jaehyun two time shocked now . Yuta has a lover and they kissed ?? Now , jaehyun really curious , whoever that person is , jaehyun will make sure to tease the death outta him . 

"Is his lover work here too?" 

"im not sure , but i think ive saw him like 8times since i was here ?? um o-Oh he actually the one who tracked duty records !! he always bring this one notebook in his left hand and he always wear black and also he doesnt talk korean well" 

wait , wAIT , WAIT . 

"DAMN , I KNOW HIM !!! OH GOD YUTA HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS SECRET FROM ME" 

doyoung laugh while still talking about the moment where Yuta and his lover kissing . 

"So , Doyoung , you can talk , you can walk and you look like normal human being ,,, why dont you just leaved this place and live as human?" 

Doyoung sigh , 

"I need to stay here , i got something to do.Not like it was a bad thing but ,, i need to claim something" 

"claim what?" jaehyun asked . 

"my mother's necklace .. it was a legacy , we need to keep it and give it to our son or daughter ..But on the day she passed away , the necklace when missing and i just cant continue my life without the necklace .. I think thats why my spirit cant be peace since ive make the deal that i want to look for it ... but now , its just poof , gone ..." doyoung said , lowered head , showed that he sad . 

the necklace . he need the necklace . hm ? wait ! 

Jaehyun hurriedly walk to his bagpack and take out the necklace where the mysterious old man gave to him . He shoved it in front Doyoung eyes , and Doyoung face froze . Doyoung look at Jaehyun before he let out a squeal and hug Jaehyun . 

"god , thank god !! where did you get this ? im finally going to be free from this hell !!! thankyou so much jaehyun , i owe you !! " 

Jaehyun shocked by the sudden hug but somehow jaehyun managed to slow down his heart and tapping Doyoung's back . He can feel that Doyoung is too excited and confused all at the same time . 

"Where did you get this jaehyun?" doyoung asked , his eyes still stuck at the necklace 

"this one old man suddenly gave this to me today and he also said something about the statue and i have no idea it was yours" 

Jaehyun smile while looking at how excited doyoung is and he glad that he met the old man . 

"So , does this mean , after you got your necklace , you will be peace ?" 

"yeS , finally !! ive been looking for this since forever" 

Jaehyun sigh , he doesnt know he has been holding it 

"So , we cant talk again after this ? If you wear the necklace , will you ever talk to me ?" 

"Huh ? what do you mean jaehyun ? its absurd ! why wouldnt i talk to you after this , i mean , this two statues here can still talk and communicate with each other" 

"They did talk but i cant listened to it . They did communicate , but i cant listen to it . Because , they got the closure for their death . And you just got yours , im afraid if you wear it after this i cant talk to you again" Jaehyun said , he completely sad . 

"h-Hey , you sure you want to talk more with me ? even if me , a statue ? someone who have nothing ? Are you sure Jaehyun ? Will you not regret it?" Doyoung asked , he put both his hand on Jaehyun's shoulder . 

"Im sure . I really want to talk with you more and No , i wont never regret it" 

As jaehyun say those , Doyoung quickly close the gap between them . He put his lips on Jaehyun's lips . It was surreal , jaehyun could feel the coldness from Doyoung's lips . But it didnt matter , its taste like a chalk but the kiss is sweet . Jaehyun cant even believe he is kissing a statue right now and the problem is Jaehyun actually like it . Its feel more true than any other kisses he had shared before . This feel like a first kiss , something scared and wanting in between . But jaehyun doesnt mine , as long as he feel doyoung's lips on him , he feel safe . He feel the butterflies inside him flapping excitedly , he can sense that doyoung feel the same . And Jaehyun let go first when he feel a hot tears touched his cheeks . It wasnt from him , it was from Doyoung . 

"Why did you cry ?" Jaehyun asked , his thumb quickly wipe away the tears . 

"Im sorry i kiss you . Im so sorry" Doyoung said , tears rolling down more quickly this time . 

"Hey dont be sorry okay , its fine ... I like it .. Dont worry"  
Jaehyun hug him , reassured that it was fine and jaehyun isnt mad . 

"But i cant never be real , jaehyun ... Its sucks ,, i like the feeling when youre with me , i like when you stare at me, i like when your warm hands touch my cold body i , i like the taste when your lips touch mine ... but , it cant never be real jaehyun .. im not real , im a statue .. you will be disgusted by me" Doyoung cant seem to stop from crying , after listening to what doyoung have said , jaehyun quickly pull doyoung face for another kiss . 

It was short but chaste but its enough to say that jaehyun doesnt care , that jaehyun doesnt disgust by doyoung and that jaehyun , actually love him .

"I will never feel disgust with you "  
Kiss on hands

 

"I will never leave you"  
Kiss on forehead 

 

"I will never let you feel sad"  
Kiss on left right eyes 

 

"I will never let people talk bad about you"  
Kiss on left eyes 

 

"I will never people think youre weird"  
Kiss on right cheeks 

 

"I will always be there for you"  
Kiss on left cheeks 

 

"And lastly , no matter what happened , i dont care what people are talking about me or about you . I just want you to know , that i love you . I believe people will assume this is absurd but its not absurd to have feelings and my feelings for you is real Doyoung "

The last kiss on his lips , long and sweet . 

They both stop kissing to catch some air ,,, smiles on both faces , showing how happy they are .

"We might be the oddest couple , people will said im crazy for falling love with a statue , but trust me , i dont care about all of it" Jaehyun said , hug him tighter 

xxx 

Jaehyun have no idea how he wake up in monitor room since he convinced that last night , he sleep beside Doyoung . He quickly walk to the statue section to make sure all things that happened isnt dream and it was all real.As soon as he arrived there he saw Yuta , with the black shirt guy , who he assumed , the guy that Doyoung said Yuta's boyfriend is . It just make it more real when Jaehyun walk infront of Doyoung's statue and he found the green pearl necklace by his side . 

"Jaehyun ! youre awake huh ? last night i got shocked when i saw you sleep infront of this statue.. i thought youre dead ! and jaehyun , if you sleepy , come to the room and sleep dont sleep here istg my heart nearly dropped when i found you sleeping here" 

Jaehyun sigh . He did sleep here . The last night was real

"Oh also , this is Sicheng , he also work here and he is ㅡ" 

"your boyfriend , yes i know" jaehyun cut and left Yuta shocked 

"How did you know?" Yuta asked , meanwhile the sicheng guy look scared 

"How did i know you asked ? Not when you eat each other face everyday here and not how you doesnt have any other place to meet in secret" 

Jaehyun saw that Doyoung's fingers moved , probably holding back his laugh and its make Jaehyun smiles 

After that , Yuta and sicheng just left probably still cant believe that someone saw them kissing and its not like they doesnt have secret places but in the museum , that was the only place where people doesnt often come . 

 

xxxx

"I saw huh , you dont wear your necklace" Jaehyun said after he make sure nobody was there 

Doyoung shows Jaehyun the gummy smiles he owned

"I owe you , remember .. And this is how i pay it , im not going to wear it and then lose you" Doyoung said 

"But your mother?" 

"Its fine since i owned it now , i dont have to wear it and besides , youre here ..." 

Jaehyun smiles , showed his dimples before move closer to doyoung and kiss his lips 

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK" 

Jaehyun and Doyoung both look at the person who just scream , its Lee Taeyong . 

"AND YOU FUCKING MOVE?" Taeyong scream while pointing at Doyoung . 

Doyoung smiles , "ehehehe , yes , i guess ?" 

after doyoung finished , taeyong suddenly become pale and fall to the ground , faint . 

Jaehyun sigh before he look at Doyoung and said 

"seems like i got duty tonight"

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments & kudos !! 
> 
> hmu at twitter @127doyoung_


End file.
